Crime Fighting Saga
Plot Toon's phone beeps. He looks at it. It was from his mentor and advisor, William Tonks. Something was wrong, tonight was supposed to be his night off from Bat Toon. Toon: I'll be back later.....hopefully. He jumps out the window. Looking around, he brushes the leaves and twigs off of him. Why didn't I use the front door? ''Toon thinks to himself. He jogs in front of the house and opens the garage. His motorcycle was shining so brightly he has to deflect the light with his hand. Toon walks over and puts his leg over the seat and sits down. He pulls back on the handle which surges the motorcycle forward and it speeds down the lane and Toon turns sharply. By the time the sun is over the horizon, Toon was already in the Batcave. He was typing a series of numbers and letters into the mega-computer and accessing government files. After a while, Toon turns to the suit which is in a glass cylinder. Toon: I guess justice never takes a vacation after all. He dons the suit and cowl and grapples away from the Batcave, heading to William Tonks. The mansion was huge. Many acres of land surround it. Bat Toon swoops down from the roof and slyly sneaks in from the sunlight. Will was playing pool when Bat Toon swoops down and lands on the table. Will: You're late. Bat Toon: Whatever. What do you want from me? Will: I have a suprise for you. Bat Toon: This better be good. Will: Oh it will. Follow me. William has a laser shoot out of the wall and scan his eye. A secret panel opens up a new Bat Toon suit is revealed. Padded armor and stitched leather with a darker black and better weapons. The boots were Bat Toon's favorite. He would kick ass with them. William: Well, what do you think? Bat Toon: Not bad. Can I? William turns around to face away. William: Sure, and by the way, we found another advancement in locating- He turns to find the suit gone as well as Bat Toon. William: How the hell does he do that? The next day, Junior was at school. Teacher: Junior, did you do your homework? Junior: Did you grade my test? Teacher: Not yet. Junior: Shit happens. The teacher's face turns red with anger but exhales deeply to calm herself. Around Junior, the kids giggle. Next to him, a girl was eating a banana. Junior: What in the-Why are you eating a banana? The girl's face turns rosy. Girl: I'm praticing for tonight. The class bursts out laughing as the teacher guides the girl away. Junior's friend walks over and asks him a question. Friend: Why do people put wet electronics in rice? My dad dropped his phone in the toilet and sealed it in rice. Junior shrugs. Junior: Probably so the asians will show up and fix it. Later after school, Junior was watching reality TV. Kim Kardashian's wedding was on. Priest: Kim, do you take Kanye to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and cherish? Kim Kardashian: I- Kanye grabs the microphone. Kanye West: She do. Junior changes the channel, bored. This time it was an interview. Man: When Miley Cyrus is naked and licks a hammer it's art but when I do it they tell me leave Home Depot because I'm wasted. Junior laughs at this. That night, Bat Toon glides from building to building with his new glider. The utility belt was heavier yet it contained newer and better weapons. As he swoops down a powerful sting of pain washes over him as smashes into the ground. Bat Toon stands and looks around. It was Bang. Bang: Let's go catch a Bat. Bat Toon jumps up and roundhouse kicks Bang across the face. Bang stumbles back but regains his balance. Bat Toon: I knew I would kick ass in these boots. Bang roars and charges, whipping Bat Toon down like a bug. Bat Toon groans as Bang swings him around then throws him up in the air and smashes him into the ground. Bat Toon vomits up blood before falling unconscious. Bang grins before reverting back to George Stanovich. He drags Bat Toon into a warehouse and down an elevator shaft. After a few minutes in the elevator, George spots Dark Lord next to a dead naked woman who has a beaten face. Dark Lord turns around to face George then spots Bat Toon. He smiles. Dark Lord: I have plans for you bat. Bat Toon groans. Bat Toon: I-I'm alive? Dark Lord chuckles a malicious laugh before striking at Bat Toon, knocking him back unconscious. Dark Lord: Not for long. George, lock him up. George kneels before standing up and dragging Bat Toon to a corner. He attaches shackles to his two ankles and cuffs to his two wrists. Bat Toon attempts to struggle but is trapped. Meanwhile, back on the surface, Blake and Tyreese and watching Shriek rip apart civillians in half. Lethal then jumps off a building. Blake: That's some messed up shit. Shriek enters a warehouse and reverts back to his human form, Glenn Dixon. Lethal does the same after crashing into a light pole and turns into his human form, Rick Monroe. The two cops begin loading the guns while discussing things. Tyreese: So, I've recently watched a new anime called Attack on Titan. Some messed up shit. Blake: I think I've seen that before. My favorite character is Mikasa. Dat ass doe. Tyreese slaps Blake. Tyreese: You ain't waifu enough. Be more kawaii then you be good man. They followed the path of destruction Lethal and Shriek fabricated before entering a warehouse and then into a small shaft, similair to an elevator. Once they reached the destination, Blake and Tyreese find it loaded with mercenaries. They manage to stealthly take out two men and take up the standard uniform. Blake: Smells like cat piss. Tyreese: Whatever. Just need to find Dark Lord and-Holy shit. Tyreese starres at the unconscious Bat Toon chained to the wall. Blake: Is that? Tyreese: Yeah. Blake looks around to make so no henchmen are looking then cuts the chains with a hatchet. Bat Toon falls to the ground. Tyreese catches him and grabs the grappling hook from Bat Toon's belt and elevates all three of them to a platform higher than anyone could see. Bat Toon groans. Bat Toon: You shouldn't be here. Tyreese: We aren't just going to leave you here to die. Bat Toon: I am going to create a diversion and then you two will leave. Blake: No way. You are already weakened. You'll die out there. Bat Toon smiles after loosing up after ceasing to clutch his rib cage. Bat Toon: I'm the god damn Bat Toon. No one kills me. He swoops down while gunfire hails at him with men screaming. The bullets miss him by inches but one grazes his ankle. Bat Toon stumbles, biting on his lip to withstand the pain. On the ground below them, George flicks a needle before twisting it into a gun then shoots himself then his three henchmen. Shriek and Poison chase after Bat Toon while Bang and Lethal stay back, protecting Dark Lord who was barking orders and firing an automatic machine gun. Bat Toon enters the shaft and escapes towards the surface. Not far behind him, Shriek and Poison tear open the warehouse and Shriek lunges for Bat Toon, attempting to clobber him. Bat Toon does a batflip and narrowldy dodges Poison's meaty swing. Bat Toon stops and thinks. To his left was Poison and his right Shriek. They were both charging him. At the last possible second, Bat Toon leaps up and tosses a flash grenade so the two can't see. He hears them collide and feels the Earth rumbling from it. The two mutants lay on the ground, unconscious. Meanwhile, Tyreese and Blake are pinned against the wall, shooting the close range ones. Tyreese hides behind a pillar as a goon drops down from above and with a dagger, slices Blake's arm. With his last bullet, Tyreese shoots the goon dead. Blake falls back, clutching his wound. Tyreese tosses his weapon away and desperately, begins striking at a few henchman maliciously charging at him. Dark Lord: Stop! The gunfire stops and the goons and turn to Dark Lord. Dark Lord: You will fight me peasent. Tyreese slowly walks into a circle carved into the ground. Dark Lord charges but Tyreese swings and knocks his mask off. This was an ordinary men. Tyreese: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? Dark Lord smiles with cruel eyes before headbutting Tyreese, knocking him unconscious. Dark Lord turns, frowning then snatches his mask, adjusting it to fit on his face. Bang and Lethal return with an unconscious Shriek and Poison. Lethal: My lord, he escaped. Dark Lord turns in a rage and aims his gun at Tyreese. Right before he shoots, a batarang appears out of nowhere and sends the gun flying. The gun lands next to a semi-conscious Blake. Blake: See you in hell bitch. He fires and the bullet rips through Dark Lord's shoulder and he drops instantly, howling in agony. Bang charges at Blake was limped his way into the elevator, returning to the surface. Bat Toon grabs Tyreese and glides into the elevator as well. However, Lethal rips the floor out and tosses Tyreese onto the ground, cracking multiple rips. Bat Toon roundhouse Lethal's face but is also smashed into the ground. Dark Lord stomps on Bat Toon's stomach then repeatedly kicks in his stomach. Bat Toon spits up blood, unable to cope with the pain. He groans, tears rushing down his face. Tyreese tackles Dark Lord. Tyreese: Go! Bat Toon: I won't leave you here. Tyreese: You have to! Bat Toon: You aren't going to die. He punches Tyreese unconscious then grapples into the elevator and holds onto a bar as it ascends to the surface. They manage their way out as the sun peaks on the horizon. Behind them, the warehouse explodes. However, below ground, Dark Lord was alive and well, still running his operations. Dark Lord: KILL THEM ALL! Yet they were already gone. A few hours later, Bat Toon was in a hospital room with Commisioner Jordans. The police commisioner has almost fully recovered and Bat Toon met with him on a daily basis. Two assassins bust the door down and cocks a shotgun before Bat Toon snaps one's neck and kicks the other one in the throat and chokes him. Bat Toon: It isn't safe here. Jordans: I know. Bat Toon slumps Jordans over his soldier and by twilight, the two of them are in the Bat Cave. Jordans looks around in awe. Jordans: You truly are a hero. But, who exactly are you? Bat Toon smiles and turns to Jordans. Jordans starres back at him, noticing the weariness of the savior. ''This man is a hero, a influence...This man is the city's future. Their protector. Bat Toon: That's a story for another day. And then he disappears into the night. End